


Definitely From This Dimension

by facethestrange



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Drawing, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 14:50:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16956003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/facethestrange/pseuds/facethestrange
Summary: Steve gives Dustin a lizard that is 100% guaranteed not to have come from another dimension. (Tews the cat is both safe and unimpressed.)





	Definitely From This Dimension

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sholio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sholio/gifts).




End file.
